1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector connecting an electrode formed in an end portion of a flat circuit body with a terminal in a connector housing, and a connection mechanism of the flat circuit body and the connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a flat circuit body such as a flexible printed circuit (FPC) or a flexible flat cable is connected to a connector by a connection mechanism. In the connection mechanism of the flat circuit body and the connector, an end portion of the flat circuit body is inserted into a connector housing of the connector while sliding thereon, so that electrodes formed in the end portion of the flat circuit body can be connected to terminals in the connector housing.
For example, JP-A-2011-134582 discloses a connection mechanism of a flat circuit body and a connector, in which an end portion of the flat circuit body is inserted into a connector housing of the connector while sliding thereon, so that electrodes formed in a lower surface of the end portion can be connected to terminals each including an elastic contact piece portion and a mounting portion. The elastic contact piece portion serves as a part that extends like a slope from a press-fitting fixation portion toward a corresponding electrode so as to elastically contact with the electrode. The press-fitting fixation portion is fixed to a corresponding terminal press-fitting arrangement portion in the connector housing by press fitting. On the opposite side to the elastic contact piece portion with respect to the press-fitting fixation portion, the mounting portion serves as a part that is mounted on a destination to which the connector housing is fixed.